


A Repeat Performance

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: (a little bit rough, M/M, NSFW, Slash, Sticky, but Smokescreen is only protesting to save face., he's there b/c he wants to be)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus Prime has his little rookie pinned between himself and the wall, and he'll be taking full advantage despite Smokescreen's false protests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Repeat Performance

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short. I just wanted to write something quick for a couple of shattered blogs during the short time they were shattered

"What was that, Smokescreen?" the Prime laughs, "I couldn’t quite hear you."

The white mech gives another muffled curse into one of the larger mech’s hands while the other slides down his frame to squeeze his panel.

"Now," Optimus leans more weight onto Smokescreen, pressing the other Autobot more firmly into the wall and drawing another muffled sound from him, "That is no way to speak to your Prime, is it?"

Smokescreen squrims when Optimus’ digits start tracing his biolights, and the larger mech revs his engine as he rumbles out a deep laugh. He only just remembers in time not to grab the Prime, and instead his fingers scrabble at the wall for something to hold on to.

When Optimus sees this, however, he only laughs more. “Aft still sore from the last time you forgot my rules, Smokescreen?” he rumbles into the smaller mech’s audio.

Smokescreen shivers, remembering how easily the Prime had pinned him down and…and…

Optimus’ engine revs when he feels Smokescreen’s temperature rise. “Would you like a repeat performance? Because I would,” he smirks, nipping at the smaller bot’s neck.

With a squeak of surprise that he would punch anyone who ever claimed he’d done it in the first place, Smokescreen bites the Prime’s hand in retaliation. Optimus’ fingers tighten around his jaw as the large mech growls.

"Oh, we  _are_  going to have some fun tonight, aren’t we?” the Prime rumbles, digits finally moving from Smokescreen’s biolights to his seams, “Well…. _I_  am going to have fun. You’ll have fun at the time, but I have a feeling you won’t be very grateful in the morning.”


End file.
